Knight Bus Love
by That Impossible Bad Wolf
Summary: Draco and Ginny have been dating for five years now. He has yet to tell her how he really feels. Draco knows that it is pushing her away, but he is too chicken to tell her. Can he finally man up or has he lost her? Written for "I love you challenge"
1. Chapter 1

Knight Bus Love

_A/N: Its been awhile since I've been on here. Lost my muse for awhile but its back now. Let me know what you think ^_^ Review review review please_

_Written for the: _"I love you" challenge

_Disclaimer: I sadly don't not own anything, but I do own a gerbil named Draco, so that is something ^_^_

Knight Bus Love

Ginny and I have barely spoken all evening, we are on the knight bus going back home after spending the evening at my mothers Halloween party. I still can't believe how beautiful she looks in that fairy outfit (she is even wearing the matching fairy wings). She looks like she could get up and fly away any moment…then again maybe she will. We have been together for five years now and I have yet to tell her how I really feel. I can feel her pulling away from me, she'll be gone before I know it unless I tell her. But every time I try, I chicken out. I am just afraid of ending up like my parents. That is something I never want to put Ginny through. I could never be able to live with myself if she ever started hating me and we lived like my parents. I don't know what I would do without her. She brings out a different side of me that I never knew was there until I met her.

Looking over at her, I find her staring at me with sad eyes "Is something wrong, Red?"

"What is happening to us; I mean we barely talk anymore. All we do is sit around waiting for the other to say something. We are starting to become your parents," she said looking away from me.

"Ginny, baby, that isn't true….We are as strong as we were when we first told everyone about us."

"That's a lie, Draco; and you know it. Our relationship is weakening. And there's nothing we can do to stop it," she said turning back to look at me with tears in her eyes.

It's now or never; if I don't say it then I will lose the best damn thing that has ever happened to me. And I won't let that happen… "I love you too damn much to let that happen," I said crushing my lips to hers.

The kiss was short but it was filled with everything I felt for her. Ginny pushed me away and asked, "What…did you…just say?"

"I, Draco Malfoy, love you, Ginevra Weasley. I've loved you since that day you put that hex on me back in school. But, I've been too afraid of hurting you or ending up like my parents to tell you."

Smiling at me, she said, "Say it again please."

"I love you, Ginevra. I love you. **I love you. I LOVE YOU SO FREAKING MUCH. AND I ALWAYS WILL,**" I said in-between kissing her.

"I love you too, Draco. More than I ever loved Potter," she said knowing it will make me laugh.

Picking her up and carrying her bridal style, I walked off the knight bus listening to everyone clap as we left. Once you got inside our apartment, I let her down and gave her a little white box.

"What is this," she asking looking at me then the box.

"Open it and you will find out," I said smiling at her.

As she took the lid off the box, I saw her face light up. Slowly she lifted a small key out. On it read: _**To my one and only, Ginevra. I love you so much.**_

"It's so beautiful, Draco. I love you too," she said kissing me.

"Turn it over Red there's more."

Slowly she read the other side out loud, "Will you marry me?"

"Why, Ginny, I never thought you would be the one to ask me that…I am going to need some time to think about this."

Lightly smacking my arm, she looked up at me, "Draco, do you mean it?"

Getting down on my knees, I look up at Ginny and say, "Ginny, you hold in your hands the key to my heart. No matter what happens after tonight you will always have it. But, will you make me the happiest man ever and marry me?"

"YES…. Yes, Draco; I never thought this would happen," she said crushing her lips to mine.

Slowly I slip a beautiful princess cut diamond ring on to her finger. It took me weeks to find this one and by the look on her face I knew it was the right one.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too Mrs. Malfoy," I said smiling and spinning her around.

I don't know what the future holds from me but as long as I have her by my side I know everything will be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long break away from writing, I am offically back 3 Before working on anything new or updating anything, I am going to go back and edit all of my stories (even my oneshots). Some of them were way too rushed and they really really need to get fixed before I can move on. Thanks for all your patience and for all the people who still added me to their alerts even though it has been forever since I last updated. I have been though alot in the time that I have been gone but I am ready to write again ^_^ I should have the first re-do done by either this weekend or next weekend. I'm either going to deleted the story all together before posting the new one or just add a new chapter with the better one, but either way, I will be sure to let everyone know how I am doing it ahead of time. Thanks again for all your patience 3

-Marceline


	3. Chapter 3

November 14, 2013

Hello there,

Please don't hurt me, alright? I know that I have been gone for way too long. And I haven't updated anything since July and last year. If I was you, I would want to hurt me also. But, all I can say is please don't. I have been writing. I know that it is a long time coming. And I want to think each and every one of you for staying with me for so long even though I have been MIA. A lot of things have been going on lately. But, I want to go back to updating at least once every twice weeks, since I am working two jobs now. (One is at an anime store. I'm so happy about that one). I have taken a few things and changed them up. For example, for my two Harry Potter fan fictions: I'm Gonna Make You Mine and A Dangerous Love, I am taking those two stories and adding the concepts together into one big epic story. That should be the first story that I update, I have been working on that one for the last couple of days and I am really excited about it. So please look forward to it and check it out when it comes out. Also, I am still working on updating all my other stories to make them better and stronger than they were. But, I am really just posting this to say that I am back to writing and thank you for staying with me for so long.

Thank you,

That Impossible Bad Wolf


End file.
